Definition of Eternal Love
by LunaStories
Summary: Sanji, the Prince of a neighboring planet, ignores his father's warnings and goes to Earth. Little did he know that he would experience something only mentioned in legends on his planet: Love. Told in a series of letters. Warnings: Angst, Zoro/Sanji
1. Runaway

**A/N: I'm just gonna go ahead and do all the prologues for the ideas I have since I will forget everything if I don't. :D Well, this is my first time making a whole series with lots of chapters out of nothing but letters. This is actually a challenge to see if I actually developed any skills from writing my stories xD If I did, then I should be able to make a wonderful story using just letters. Enjoy? :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece :( But the newest episode was awesome xD**

**Warnings: Angst, Zoro/Sanji**

xxxxxx

Dear Shitty Old Geezer,

By the time you find this letter in my room, I will already be on Earth. I refuse to stay on our planet any longer! Everyday I am stuck there, doing paperwork all day and night. I want to see the other worlds, I want to see Earth and those things they call 'females'. Just because I'm the prince of Planet Saria doesn't mean that I am subject to a life stuck on our planet forever! And when I mean forever, I mean it literally; since we _do_ live forever and I don't want forever to be stuck on our planet.

I refuse to believe the fact that those 'humans' are of less intelligence than us until I see for myself; they look exactly the same as us, they can't be that bad can they? I will live my life my own way; I also refuse to marry the man you have chosen for me! In legends passed down through generations, there has been this one thing that always escaped our grasps: Love. I heard that on Earth you can find it and I will be the first Sarian to find it. Once I find it, as the prince, I will bring it back with me and share it with all the other Sarians. Don't worry about me, old man, I will be back in no time! Wouldn't want to leave your sorry old ass at home, now would I?

Signed,

Sanji-Prince of Saria, Son of Zeff

**A/N: Ewwww….I hate writing things that are short. :/ But oh well, it's a prologue so…*Shrugs* Anyways, in the next letter Sanji will meet Zoro so look forward to it! :)**


	2. Day one of Earth

**A/N: I'm having a small writing marathon (kind of) since it seems that I currently have enough time to make an update (or two) a day xD I love you readers :) You know that right? Please enjoy the next letter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, to you darn lawyers, NO I DON'T FRIGGIN OWN ONE PIECE. Thank you.**

**Warnings: As I said before, prepare for the angst. Zoro/Sanji**

xxxxxx

Dear Shitty Old Geezer,

How are things on our planet? I hope you're not too mad at me and I hope that you're coping with only you doing the paperwork. I am not going to apologize because I feel that I didn't do anything wrong. One of the main reasons I came here anyways is to find the mentioned Love in our legends; it's not like I'm just here to play. Anyways, until I find a letter transporter, I will write a letter every once in a while to update you on what is happening over here.

I landed in this…place. How do I describe it…the floor was hard and there was this water falling out of the sky. It was also dark and gloomy unlike our planet which is always sunny. There was no one nearby except for this one human male. He took me to his territory which he calls a 'house' nearby, and gave me these things called 'clothes'.

Do you know how weird these humans are? They actually waste their time cladding themselves with cloth! That is such a waste! Don't they know how rare cloth is? Well, this guy, his name is Zoro by the way; he has a whole, what he calls a 'closet', full of cloth!

I wonder if he will let me keep this cloth since he has so much…

Anyways, he was a nice enough human, though when I asked if he had any polenes he looked at me in confusion and asked me if that was some kind of foreign food.

How dare he refer to polenes as 'foreign food', what ever that is it sounds stupid. Filthy commoner doesn't know that polenes are royal food, but I guess, a commoner like him _wouldn't_ know what it is, would he?

So like the kind prince that I am, instead of kicking him into pieces, I accepted the cup looking thing with these things he calls 'noodles' in it. When I asked what it was, he looked at me as if I was crazy and said that it was instant noodle. I saw him prepare it and all he did was put water in it! Human food is so simple to make! Maybe I should ask Zoro if I can take some with me when I come back.

He asked me a lot of questions but I avoided answering most of them since he can't find out that I'm not from this world. In the end he took out this shiny metallic looking thing and talked into it for a while. When I asked him what he was doing, he said that he was calling his friend 'Chopper' who is a doctor since he thinks that I'm crazy.

I am most definitely NOT crazy as I tried to tell him but he refused to listen so I decided that it was best to knock him out and make a quick escape. It would be a very bad idea to have a human inspect me.

Surprisingly, his strength and power is equal to mine which is amazing since us Sarians have three times the strength of a normal human, he has successfully earned my respect.

We were at a draw so we both called a truce when Chopper came; I of course, refused to get inspected and luckily, they respected my decision. See what I mean? Humans are not as ruthless and stupid as us Sarians thought and my letter is proof enough since the human was nice enough to give me a pen and paper.

Anyways, many things happened and Zoro called his group of friends that call themselves the 'Straw-hats'. That was the first time I ever lay eyes on two females by the name of Robin and Nami; they look just like the goddesses described in our literature. They discussed things and eventually everyone decided that I should stay with Zoro and they would help financially. I do not understand why they are so nice to me. So I asked. They explained that they were all orphans and that I wasn't the first one they had added to the group. Luffy, who seemed to be the leader of the group though he seems silly to me, said that if fate decided to put me in their hands then I would be their 'Nakama' which means friend.

Friends…I never had any. I wonder if friends are trustworthy. Can I trust them? I don't even know why I'm asking, Zeff, because the fact that I am still in Zoro's house is proof enough that…I do trust them. Is this wise? I know that I wanted to prove that humans can be reasonable too but, what if the things they say on our planet are true? What if they betray me?

But…somehow…I _want_ to trust them. Unconditionally.

Ha, and I've only known them for a little while. This proves just how well humans can pull you in, just like a trap.

Signed,

Sanji-Prince of Saria, Son of Zeff

**A/N: Okay, so polenes are not real :D I made it up on the spot xD The ending has epic foreshadowing! *Gasp* Anyways, there will be time skips here and there because I can't make one letter for each day Sanji is there so please be prepared for that :) Please review! Angst is gonna start in a few chapters… I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters but it's a letter. There's not much you can say in letters...**


End file.
